The Unexpected Twist
by Merlin Greenleaf Varis
Summary: A girl of Mirkwood is in New York. Why is she there? Is it because of the turtles or is she in need of help?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anyone except for Varis!**_

Chapter 1

Young Varis ran throught the rain. She felt pain and Death all at once.

The Shredder chassed her down the street.

Blood dripped down her pale skin.

Things began to happen in flashes.

A Creature attacked the Shreder.

Varis hid in an Ally.

Everything went red.

"Leo! She's going cold!"

"Don, carry her. Mike, tell Master Splinter we've got company. Raph, help Don carry the girl. I'll hold off the Shredder."

Everything went cold and black… but she could still hear the voices in her head.

"Master Splinter, she'll be o.k. right?"

The voice was back in reality. "Of course. The wound on her arm was fatal. It's a wonder on how she survived."

"The girl's got guts. I'll give her that."

"Shut it, Raph. Poor thing. Who knows how long she was chased." It was time to strike. Fear was over coming her. Varis opened her eyes and sent a shock of energy at the nearest creature. It was a turtle with an orange mask. Two others with a red and purple mask lunged at her, but she caught them both of guard with a spin attack. The Blue masked one leaped at her with what looked like a Katana in a position to unbalance her; however, Varis grabbed the Katana and knocked him off balance. Now, all that was left was the Rat.

"Who are you creatures?" she demanded pointing the Blue masked turtles Katana, "Answer me now!"

"Calm yourself, child." The Rat told her.

"Yah," the purple masked agreed, "If we wanted to hurt you we would have left you to be killed by the Shredder. As for our names, I'm Donatello, and these are my brothers. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michealangelo. The rat is our sensei, Master Splinter. Mind telling us who you are?"

"My name is Varis. Varis Greenleaf. I am the second daughter of Legolas Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood of middle earth. And I am here on a request for help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter sat around the mysterious woman. Mikey couldn't help but notice a strange dragon shaped scar on her left cheek just below her eye.

"So, uh, what gave you the scar?" he asked nervously.

"This?" She pointed at it. He nodded. "It is no scar. Only a true warrior of the Art of the Dragons wears such symbols."

"Mikey, stop asking weird questions." Don advised, "So, you're name is Varis Greenleaf, daughter of Legolas Greenleaf." She nodded. "If you're truly from middle earth, how did you get here to New York?"

"I do not wish to give you the details for I do not know them myself. All I can tell you is that my father needed help because some mysterious life form that call's himself 'the Shredder' has taken over Mirkwood and imprisoned my father. He would have imprisoned me as well if my mother Shirika hadn't performed her last spell and sent me here to find help."

"But how can the Shredder be here in New York and in Mirkwood at the same time?" Leo asked.

Varis did not reply at once. "He—he entered the portal my mother created just before it closed. Since then, he has been trying to—dispose of me."

Leo stepped in front of her. "So let me get this straight, woman—"

"My name is Varis."

"Alright, Wom—Varis. You came here to New York to find help because the Shredder has been up to no good and has taken over your home. When your mother sent you here, you accidently had him come with you. AND to make matters worse, he's trying to kill you. Am I missing anything?"

"No, that is all. Please, will you come with me to Mirkwood and stop him? The Shredder knows that I had come here to find help, and even if I find none, I would return home to try and stop him. He must have returned to Mirkwood by now."

"How did he take over?" Don asked curiously, "Isn't Mirkwood one of the strongest Elven realms?" At first, Varis looked surprised at his knowledge but it slowly changed to sadness.

"It **was** one of the strongest, at least. Before the Ring was destroyed, Mirkwood suffered the most. How, I know not. I was off in Rivendell waiting for my father to return home. To how the Shredder took over Mirkwood, he snuck into the castle while we were asleep and captured my father."

No one spoke. Varis placed her chin on her hands and looked at Master Splinter with hope in her eyes.

He sighed. "Varis, how can I and my sons be of help to you? We do not know how to get to you home in Middle Earth."

"I can very easily reopen the portal again," Varis informed him. "If you come, I will take you to the Rebel camp and the Captain will explain how we are going to take the Shredder down."

Master Splinter was about to say something but Mikey beat him to it. "Of course we'll help you," he told her smiling. "Its what we do best."

"You will?" Mikey nodded. "OH, thank you, Mellon-nin!" Varis hugged him.

Mikey looked at Don and mouthed, 'what's Mellon-nin mean?'

Don mouthed back, 'My friend in elven.'

"Well, it seems that Mikey has spoken for us. Now, can you lead us to where you first stepped here?" Leo asked, "I believe we have spent far too much time here. After all, Mirkwood does require our help."

* * *

Back in Mirkwood in the dungeon, Legolas leaned against the wall with his back to the door. He could not let the Mortals see him crying. He had been recently informed that his beloved wife was dead and his only living daughter would soon join her.

How could something like this happen? No one knew how to get into Mirkwood except for the elves.

'Great spirits,' he thought, 'guide my daughter to safety. Help her make it through these times. I can only hope that she is currently safe.'


End file.
